


Just as deep as the ocean

by IcarusProject



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fantasy, Gay Sex, Geralt really loves Jaskier, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just can't stop this ship, It is going to be dirty, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Maybe a bit too much, Merman Geralt, Merman stuff, Mpreg, Passion, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, creature geralt, merman Jaskier, this could never happen but okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusProject/pseuds/IcarusProject
Summary: A pilot fish named Jaskier has finally decided to ask his partner and love of life, Geralt to take things a bit further. Of Course Geralt never shown his feelings towards the other, but at this point couldn't hold himself back, and never been this excited to do such things with Jaskier. Their journey ends in an abandoned coral reef, and their other journey just begins there.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 42





	Just as deep as the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier found themselves an abandoned coral reef, and decides to finally stay there. Of course there is a course to stay, and it is not about Geralt finally finding peace and loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A represantion of Geralt and Jaskier in these forms.  
> You can find it here ; https://www.deviantart.com/lightoflife01/art/MermaidAU-The-Witcher-843012529

The deep ocean has many secrets to unravel, it's dark and silence filled deepness hides all creatures from the curious eyes from those who live on the light side of the ocean. Here lives most of the creatures, Pilot mermaids, Clown mermaids, Octopods and many other. And on the other side, are living one of the biggest and most dangerous creatures, Kraken like octopuses, whales, aggressive Orcas and sharks.  
Jaskier the pilot (fish) merman is known for his great voice and lyrics. He wanders the shallow parts of the ocean and makes everyone around him just as happy as he is. On the other hand his now new partner and love of life Geralt the great white shark is the opposite of Jaskier. A lone wolf styled, calm and very, very gloomy person. Everywhere he swims, others flee somewhere to hide, his present is just as terrifying as an orca near seals.  
  
  
And so, they were the perfect couple in this ocean. Just like the different magnetic fields, they were attracted to each other. Although Jaskier shown it more that he loved Geralt, his partner wasn't a emotion-shower. But he just loved Jaskier as much as the other did.  
As they swam through the clean ocean Jaskier while staying close to his lover, he asked the other.  
  
" So, what's our next destination? You know I could use some rest."  
  
Geralt only sighed and without looking at the other awnsered.  
  
" Well, there should be a reef nearby, If I remember right. But it is still a hour swim away." What Jaskier heard in awnser wasn't something he liked. _'A hour swimming?!'_ He thought, his tail would get overworked than it should be. Of course he has no choice.  
  
" And I guess you know just well how far it is! I don't want to swim this much!" Jaskier yelped out, he tried to whine but it already has no effect on Geralt. The shark only smiled and kept swimming towards his goal and the other without any word followed, although he was quite annoyed.  
Geralt and Jaskier kept swimming in the ocean and there wasn't anyone else to meet. Then suddenly a small "island" appeared infont of them. Jaskier gasped in happiness, and looked at his partner.  
  
" You little sneaky shark! You just wanted to tease me!" The pilot fish pushed his partner a little in a flirtatious way. And the other just looked at him, sending a sign with his eyes to " Swim". A normal play between them started to form, Geralt is gonna chase him, until he catches Jaskier. So, Jaskier swim as fast as he could to reach the 'hiding spots' before Geralt could catch up. Their tails swirled in the salty water, Jaskier's chuckle filled his surrounding as he finally reached the very first part of the coral reef. He hide between two rocks that was covered by a part of the corals, and so the hunt began for Geralt.  
  
" You can hide Jaskier, but not forever." Geralt called out as he searched through the rocks and small caves. His lover tried to hold his chuckle as he hide between the rocks. There was barely enough space for him, but then a deep hmm appeared next to him. Jaskier gasped in suprise as he flinched and looked to his side.  
  
" I said you can't hide forever!" Geralt smiled and pushed himself between the rock and Jaskier. They were literally squished together between the rocks, and it looked like Geralt liked it.  
  
" Well, have you found a cave where we can have our private time, love?" Jaskier asked with a wide grin on his face. And Geralt huffed as he leaned closer for a kiss.  
  
" I think this place looks pretty decent for private times." The pilot fish could feel the shark's abdoment getting harder and harder then all of a sudden Jaskier could feen a slight sliminess touching his own abdoment as Geralt's two cock slowly slick out of their hide. They were big, like really big, slightly pink in color and had a knot at the very hilt. Jaskier's face became red, as he felt his lover's cocks touch his stripped body. _' Wow, I want to take me now!'_ He thought.   
  
" I see you don't like to be in comfort, Shark!" Just like Geralt did, Jaskier's cock come out from his hide, much smaller but had the same color. They were touching now, and that made both of them became more and more excited to have their moment. So, Geralt wouldn't wait any moment further, his hand moved low to his partner's hole, to widen it before he entered. Geralt started it first with one finger, and immedietly Jaskier whined from the feeling.  



End file.
